


Позволь мне любить тебя

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Romance, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще в детстве Себастиан случайно попал под проклятье и на всю жизнь был обречен на страдания. До тех пор, пока не познакомился на съемках с Крисом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позволь мне любить тебя

**Author's Note:**

> * Арты от моего чудесного бро увеличиваются по клику

 

_Если существует проклятие, то существует и искупление. И это всегда сознательный выбор (с.)_

  
Крис медленно потягивал ароматный обжигающий кофе, любезно предложенный улыбчивой и не спускающей теперь с него любопытных глаз секретарши. Его попросили подождать «буквально десять минут», потому что «мистер Стэн застрял в пробке», но ожидание уже затягивалось и плавно перетекало в вечность.  
Сделав еще глоток, Крис отставил чашку на столик и, в очередной раз посмотрев на часы, откинулся на спинку жесткого диванчика, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Полчаса. Он уже торчит в приемной офиса целых полчаса. Где носит его партнера по съемкам?  
И стоило об этом подумать, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел запыхавшийся и немного растрепанный парень, словно только что пробежал марафон. Крис растерянно моргнул и уставился на него, сразу же почему-то обратив внимание на растерянный взгляд серых глаз и… почему-то на кольца. Много колец. Крис на правой руке насчитал только четыре, на среднем пальце было надето даже два. И куча браслетов на запястье.  
Но поразмышлять не позволило деликатное покашливание. Подняв глаза, Крис понял, что пялился на кольца слишком долго и их обладатель уже успел подойти ближе.  
– Извини, что заставил ждать, – натянуто улыбнулся парень и протянул руку. Правую. – Там, на дороге, что-то произошло, – пояснил он и без перехода представился: – Себастиан Стэн.  
– Ты бежал что ли? – удивленно моргнул Крис, машинально пожимая протянутую руку. Себастиан с извиняющейся улыбкой кивнул.  
Значит, Крис не ошибся на счет марафона. Надо же. Ведь мог и дождаться в машине, но, нет, бежал… Стало как-то даже неудобно за свои мысли.  
– Крис Эванс, – представился Крис, ощущая кожей приятную прохладу множества колец.  
Любопытство взяло свое, и он все-таки окинул быстрым взглядом пальцы Себастиана, украшения на которых были самой причудливой и необычной формы.  
Но долго рассматривать их не позволяли правила приличия, и Крис быстро поднял глаза, решив было улыбнуться Себастиану, как заметил, что тот неуловимо, но изменился в лице, а в его взгляде промелькнул… страх?..

 

_– Давай, Стэн! – подначивал Тамаш.  
Другие мальчишки, сложив руки на груди, окружили Себастиана и гадко улыбались. Себастиан уже знал, что последует дальше, но поддаваться не хотел:  
– Вы же знаете, что про нее рассказывают, – спокойно ответил он, – я не хочу, чтобы она меня прокляла.  
Мальчишки столпились перед домом, который словно сошел с рождественской открытки. И сад был таким же. Нереальным. Особенно яблони и кусты вишни.  
Каждый уважающий себя восьмилетний мальчишка считал долгом слазить туда и сорвать хотя бы одно сочное яблоко или ягодку сладкой вишни, показав тем самым свою храбрость. Кроме Себастиана. Он не считал храбрым поступком залезть в чужой сад и своровать оттуда что-то. И еще он почему-то верил местной легенде, которая витала вокруг хозяйки этого дома. Мало ли, что могло быть снаружи, ведь главное – что таилось внутри. А внутри жила старая колдунья…  
– Да ты просто струсил! – наперебой закричали остальные, – Трус! Трусишка!  
– Никакой я не трус! – ответил Себастиан, разозлившись. Ему было обидно из-за того, что если Тамаш и его дружки прозовут его трусом, то все будут тоже так считать и прекратят с ним играть.  
– Трус, – с важным видом кивнул Тамаш, – нас же она не прокляла. Никто не покрылся бородавками! Или не позеленел!  
Себастиан стиснул кулаки, тяжело дыша. Он не хотел лезть в этот сад, не хотел воровать эти яблоки, но прослыть трусом хотелось еще меньше.  
– Придурки, – бросил он зло и, развернувшись, направился к высокому забору.  
Перелезть через него не составило труда – Себастиан натренировался лазать по деревьям, в лесочке недалеко от своего дома. Спрыгнув на землю и оказавшись в саду, ему стало не по себе. Появилось ощущение того, что за ним кто-то наблюдал.  
Поежившись, Себастиан быстро осмотрелся и направился к заветной яблоне. Он собирался сорвать еще и вишен, чтобы обкидать ими Тамаша и его компанию. Чтобы знали, что он не только трус, но и себя в обиду не даст. Еще хотелось врезать Тамашу, но тот был старше Себастиана и с толпой друзей. Полезь он в драку, его так изобьют, что мама не узнает. И это его еще трусом называли…  
Стоило приблизиться к яблоне, как по спине почему-то пробежал холодок, а во рту пересохло. Но Себастиан все равно вскарабкался по стволу и, повиснув на нижней толстой ветке, зацепившись ногами, добрался до манящего красным наливным боком спелого яблока.  
Сорвав его, Себастиан спрыгнул на землю, и хотел было убрать добычу в карман, но яблоко оказалось вдруг таким манящим. Захотелось впиться в него зубами и попробовать такое ли оно сладкое, как рассказывали другие. В тот момент Себастиан и не вспомнил о том, что вообще-то не любил яблоки и откусил кусочек.  
Что произошло потом, он даже не понял: вот только что стоял под деревом и кусал яблоко, а в следующий момент уже лежал в незнакомой комнате, изучая чужой потолок, и старался не двигаться, потому что перед глазами все плыло и двоилось.  
– Зачем же ты полез в мой сад, – послышался осуждающий голос, после чего лица Себастиана коснулась влажная ткань. Он крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что это просто кошмар и вот сейчас он откроет глаза и все исчезнет. Но нет, когда Себастиан открыл глаза – потолок остался неизменным, правда, головокружение исчезло.  
– Я… – он прокашлялся, в горле оказалось сухо, словно он песка наелся, - …не хотел, – слова давались с трудом, но Себастиан все равно выдавил их, потому что не хотел, чтобы его считали хулиганом, как Тамаша.  
– Помолчи, мальчик, – приказал строгий голос, после чего его голову осторожно приподняли, а к пересохшим губам поднесли стакан с чем-то, ароматно пахнущем травами, – выпей, тебе должно стать легче.  
Себастиан послушно выпил все, что предложили до последней капли и рискнул повернуть голову. Мутить перестало, а рядом с собой он увидел пожилую седую женщину, волосы которой были заплетены в длинную косу.  
Хозяйка сада. Колдунья…  
– Я не хотел, – повторил он снова, – просто Тамаш…  
Услышав его имя, женщина скривилась и гневно перебила Себастиана:  
– Негодник! Он у меня еще получит! – но стоило ей посомтреть на Себастиана, как гнев тут же исчез, словно его и не было. – А ты, Себастиан… – Себастиан вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. Откуда она его знала? Точно колдунья! – Прости меня, мальчик. Ты же прилежный ребенок и никогда ничего плохого не творил. Даже наоборот, еще и помогать пытался всем. Я не думала, что это будешь ты. Прости, – повторила женщина и погладила его по голове.  
– За что? – удивленно посмотрел на нее Себастиан.  
– За то, от чего тебе теперь никогда не избавиться… – прошептала женщина и снова погладила ничего не понимающего Себастиана по голове._

  
Хотя к съемкам и готовились, но начались они все равно как-то неожиданно. Или так казалось только Крису. Он еще не успел привыкнуть к мысли о том, что он теперь снова супергерой. И куда круче, чем был в прошлый раз.  
Только до надевания Крисом костюма Капитана предстояло еще работать и работать, а точнее – делать из него худого и болезненного парня. Поэтому, сейчас на Крисе была одежда на два или даже три размера больше, чем нужно для того, чтобы потом кадры с дублером было легче смонтировать.  
Объявили долгожданный перерыв, и Крис с удовольствием буквально упал на свой стул. Так измотался от короткой сцены, что начал сомневаться в своей выносливости. Рядом с ним на свой стул опустился тоже порядком уставший Себастиан. Снял фуражку, взъерошил волосы и, заметив, что Крис наблюдает за ним – улыбнулся:  
– В этой форме убийственно жарко, – пожаловался он, доставая из бокового навесного кармана стула бутылку с водой. – С удовольствием сейчас бы вот это… – он помахал бутылкой и, сделав глоток, продолжил, – вылил бы себе на голову, но думаю, гримеры после этого убьют меня на месте. И там же закопают, положив сверху фуражку.  
– Зато тебе идет, – искренне заметил Крис, улыбнулся и, потянувшись, хлопнул Себастиана по плечу. Но тот почему-то дернулся и едва водой не подавился. – С тобой все в порядке? – тут же обеспокоенно и удивленно спросил Крис.  
– Да, – прохрипел Себастиан, – просто… – он замялся. – Не делай так больше, хорошо?  
После чего молча встал и быстро ушел с площадки. Крис растерянно смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся за дверью своего трейлера. Что он сделал не так?  
Когда перерыв закончился, Себастиан вел себя так же, как и до перерыва – словно ничего не произошло. А Крис наоборот – не мог перестать думать о случившемся, из-за чего постоянно запинался на своих репликах или путал фразы.  
Режиссер смог вытерпеть это несколько дублей, после чего отправил его с площадки, наказав к следующему утру выучить текст идеально, а сегодня уже, так и быть, доснимают сцены с другими актерами, раз Крис не в состоянии работать. Себастиан тоже внезапно получил выходной, потому как они должны были сниматься вместе.  
Вежливо кивнув на прощанье – он теперь только так здоровался и прощался, не пожимая больше руки – Себастиан ушел к себе в трейлер. Крис проводил его долгим взглядом и направился к себе. Нужно было над многим подумать.

_На яблоне оказалось проклятье._  
Кэмелия – так звали хозяйку того домика – наложила проклятье на свой сад, чтобы Тамаш прекратил воровать яблоки и вишню и мог чувствовать при прикосновении к людям то, что те чувствовали в независимости, сделал он им что-то или нет. Она хотела проучить местного хулигана, чтобы тот понял, что причинял ей, когда варварски вламывался в ее сад. Она бы и так угостила бы любого яблоками, кто попросил бы, но Тамаш продолжал лазать сам и подсылать других. Но по иронии судьбы проклятье получил Себастиан – прилежный вообще-то мальчишка, который всего лишь не захотел выглядеть в глазах сверстников трусом.  
Как выяснилось, проклятье на эмпатию нельзя было снять даже тому, кто его наложил. Проклятый должен был сам осознать, что причинял людям боль и страдания, и через эту же боль, причиняемую любыми прикосновениями, не зависимо от эмоций другого, принять ее.  
Но проклятье досталось Себатиану… который никому никогда боли или страданий не причинял, поэтому и не знал, как избавиться от проклятья.  
Кэмелия долго просила прощения и, чтобы как-то помочь впавшему от известия в ступор Себастиану пережить это, подарила один из своих браслетов, на который наложила заклятье – оно хотя бы немного притупляло чувствительность к эмоциям других.  
Но ее магия была достаточно слабой, и заговор должен был действовать недолго. Поэтому семье Себастиана пришлось уехать. В другую страну. Покинуть Румынию, родную Констанцу и поселиться в Вене. Потому что, по словам Кэмелии, там жил куда более сильный колдун, чем она.

 

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/07/240587924d909b00b50aa1b8574ae117.png)

В происходящее верилось с трудом, казалось, что это просто сон. Обычный ночной кошмар. Но однажды Себастиан вышел поиграть с другими детьми без браслета со старыми потускневшими монетками, который дала Кэмелия и наказала никогда не снимать, пока они не найдут другого колдуна, и понял, что нет, не сон.  
Себастиан всего-то прикоснулся к соседскому мальчишке, хлопнув по плечу, но неожиданно ему стало так больно, что слезы потекли сами собой, а внутри, словно что-то разрывалось на части.  
Увидев это, мама Себастиана сразу же увела его домой, дрожащими руками надела на его запястье браслет, а спустя пару дней, на протяжении которых Себастиан никуда не выходил из дома, они покинули Румынию.  
Колдуна пришлось искать долго, почти год. Все это время Себастиан находился на домашнем обучении и пытался смириться со своей судьбой. Старался принять свой «дар» и научится с ним жить, но вместо этого замыкался в себе, становясь все больше и больше нелюдимым. Потому что браслет Кэмелии действовать перестал через пару месяцев после переезда, лишив Себастиана возможности ходить даже в магазин, ибо он мог столкнуться со случайным прохожим и едва ли не потерять сознания от трансформировавшихся в боль эмоций.  
Но и когда они нашли колдуна, жизнь Себастиана легче не стала. Разве что, совсем немного. Колдун смог заговорить другой браслет, чтобы Себастиан мог хотя бы выходить иногда на улицу, но обучение так и осталось домашним. Заговор слабел с каждым прикосновением других, а в школе он потерял бы силу за пару недель. Себастиану пришлось смириться и с этим. В конце концов, он уже почти научился жить с этим…

  
Крис вытянулся на кровати в своем трейлере, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. Он пытался понять, что происходило с Сеабстианом, что тот скрывал.  
Ведь если наблюдать со стороны, Себастиан казался классным парнем. Никому не грубил, всегда присоединялся – хоть и прошло не так много времени съемок, команда уже два раза успела сходить толпой в бар, пропустить по паре стаканов пива – к компании, стоило позвать, но все равно держался как-то… отстраненно. Одиночкой. Он вроде бы и был с тобой, но в то же время, стоило потянуться, ускользал сквозь пальцы, словно предрассветный туман.  
В глазах, когда Себастиан думал, что его никто не видит, можно было рассмотреть тень такой усталости, что казалось, столько человек выдержать не в состоянии. Но Себастиан выдерживал, еще и искренне улыбаться умудрялся.  
Что же он скрывал?..  
Крис устало провел по лицу ладонью и начал вспоминать.  
При первой встрече, в офисе, Себастиан повел себя достаточно странно. Нет, не выдернул ладонь после рукопожатия, не ляпнул что-то из ряда вон, он просто смотрел.  
Если в момент рукопожатия Крис успел рассмотреть в его глазах необъяснимый страх, то потом взгляд Себастиана стал нечитаемым. Словно тот понял свою ошибку и замкнулся, спрятался в свою раковину, захлопнув ее ото всех. Он изучал Криса все время, пока они разговаривали с продюсером, пока читали первый раз сценарий, чтобы понять, сработаются они или нет. Не открыто, нет, но Крис все равно замечал его взгляды украдкой.  
Но, не смотря на это, да – сработались. С первых фраз. С первых слов стало понятно, что из их пары экранных друзей выйдет нечто. Только вот взгляд Себастиана Крису не давал покоя…  
Когда их искрящей химией перестали восторгаться и, наконец, отпустили, Крис снова протянул ладонь, но Себастиан ее не пожал. Вместо этого засунул руки в карманы и лишь коротко кивнул на прощанье, удалившись быстрым шагом и оставив ничего не понимающего Криса в одиночестве.  
От дальнейших предложений встретиться, почитать сценарий, чтобы на съемках было проще или просто сходить в бар, Себастиан отказывался. Крис долго мучился в догадках, чем мог его обидеть, но вскоре начались съемки и Себастиан вел себя вполне дружелюбно. Даже здоровался с другими, пожимая руки или похлопывая по плечу.  
С другими, но не с ним, – как только сейчас понял Крис. И сегодняшнее замечание. Его можно было списать на то, что Себастиан едва не подавился водой из-за хлопка, но Крис понял, что здесь что-то другое. Стэн вроде бы и общался с ним, но в тоже время умудрялся избегать его. Только почему? Что в Крисе было такого? Что он сделал Себастиану?  
Обиднее всего было то, что Криса необъяснимо влекло к нему. В любовь с первого взгляда он не верил, но отрицать своего влечения не мог.  
Поэтому Крис пообещал себе выяснить, что же за тайну скрывал Себастиан.

_С тех пор как Себастиан с матерью покинули Румынию, прошло чуть больше двух лет. Благодаря заговоренным браслетам, Себастиан мог гулять на улице, иногда даже ходить на детскую площадку, чтобы совсем не деградировать от отсутствия общения, только никого старался не касаться – дорожил заговорами на браслетах и предпочитал лучше обнять маму, чем кого-то чужого.  
Но не зря говорят, что дети – самые жестокие существа. Как только они заметили, что Себастиан буквально шарахается ото всех, стали его дразнить, а когда он не обращал на это должного внимания, начали самым настоящим образом травить.  
Себастиан и так с трудом старался смириться со своей участью, а после этого случая нервы у ребенка сдали и он убежал в лес. Пробродил там до самого вечера, глотая злые слезы и борясь с желанием порвать все браслеты, но понимал, что нельзя… Он сделал бы хуже лишь себе, а те, кто пытались его травить – только бы посмеялись снова.  
Когда Себастиан, побыв достаточно в одиночестве и обдумав все, что с ним случилось, вернулся домой – мать его не узнала. Он стал замкнутым и нелюдимым, поклявшись себе там, в лесу, что не будет больше никому доверять. Никогда.  
С каждым днем Себастиан становился все молчаливей и молчаливей, все больше времени проводя в своей комнате наедине с книгами. Чтобы хоть как-то его отвлечь от мыслей о проклятье, выманить из скорлупы, в которую Себастиан сам себя загнал, мама решила подарить ему котенка. Но как оказалось, проклятье распространялось не только на людей...  
_

  
Крис решил просто понаблюдать за Себастианом, не пытаясь пока подружиться. Выяснить, не показалось ли ему. Крис знал, что иногда мог придумать что-либо, если его сильно задевали. А поведение Себастиана – чего уж врать хотя бы себе – его задело. Даже больше, чем просто задело.  
Себастиан ему понравился, с первых минут, по необъяснимой причине. Крис не мог сказать, был ли в этом влечении сексуальный подтекст или нет, но он чувствовал странное желание быть рядом с неуловимым и отталкивающим его Себастианом. И вот с этого и началась игра в сталкера.  
Нет, Крис не собирался преследовать Себастиана и становиться его тенью. Это было бы, по крайней мере, глупо. Он просто наблюдал, когда выпадала такая возможность.  
На площадке, украдкой, когда Себастиан не видел, Крис не спускал с него глаз, и подмечаемое ему не очень нравилось.  
Выходило, что тот спокойно общался со всеми, иногда даже касаясь их: дружески хлопал по плечу, пожимал руку или даже обнимал кого-то, вроде Хейли или Доминика. Это было странным. Как и то, что когда у Себастиана не было съемок, тот если и появлялся на площадке, то обязательно в своих неизменных кольцах, которые так привлекли внимание Криса в день их знакомства.  
А в другое время, когда они снимались, Себастиан обязательно, если позволял костюм, надевал или кучу подвесок или пачку браслетов. Обычно, что Криса тоже немало удивляло, но они даже переодевались по отдельности, но однажды получилось так, что у костюмера оказались вместе, в спешке натягивая костюмы. Крис еще тогда, не задумываясь, удивленно хмыкнул:  
– Кажется, у тебя столько всяких безделушек, что позавидует любая девушка.  
Он думал, что Себастиан расценит это за добрый дружеский подкол, ответит в подобном тоне, но тот моментально закрылся, изменился в лице и хоть и вежливо, но очень холодно ответил:  
– Не твое дело, – после чего быстро натянул куртку Баки и вылетел из трейлера, уже в который раз оставив Криса в недоумении. Тогда это показалось странным, но не таким важным. Но теперь, когда Крис обратил внимание на кольца…  
Что это было? Какой-то личный пунктик? Обычное суеверие? Или что-то, связанное с тайной Себастиана?

_Как только Себастиану исполнилось двенадцать, они вынуждены были переехать в Штаты, в поисках очередной Птицы счастья, то есть – колдуна. Заклятия того, что заговаривал им браслеты все эти четыре года в Вене, перестали действовать. Оказалось, что маленький Себастиан просто привык к этой магии. Колдун сам, кажется, был напуган этим открытием, что уже говорить о Себастиане и его матери?  
Очередной переезд для Себастиана оказался мучительным и даже болезненным. Если в Вене он уже привык или смирился – не особо было важно – постоянно быть один, не обращать внимания на других, поддразнивающих, стоило ему выйти на улицу, детей, то теперь адаптация в новой стране казалась чем-то ужасным. Больше из-за неизвестности. Возможно, здесь люди были другими и смогли бы принять Себастиана с его тараканами, но проверить возможности пока не было. Поэтому и было мучительно. Неизвестность всегда мучительна…  
Себастиан отказывался выходить куда-либо даже вечером, постоянно находясь на заднем дворе дома, наблюдая за облаками или валяясь с книгой под раскидистым дубом. Так ему было спокойней. Он старался себя успокаивать мыслью, что люди везде одинаковы, но червячок сомнения все равно продолжал его грызть.  
Но это было не главной проблемой. Куда более важным было то, что Себастиан остался без магической защиты. Заклятия австрийского колдуна на него уже не действовали, и даже касание матери становилось для Себастиана болезненным. Но ему все равно хотелось в школу, потому что от домашнего обучения сводило зубы. И хотелось найти друзей. Одиночество в таком возрасте было чревато последствиями.  
Хоть австрийский колдун объяснил, как можно было найти его знакомого в Штатах шамана и они сбились с ног, разыскивая его, но все попытки оказались безрезультатны…_

  
Комик-кон стал для Себастиана настоящим испытанием, Крис это видел. Хоть тот шутил и улыбался, но его глаза… его взгляд, выдавали с головой: словно у загонного в угол зверя, который ничего не может сделать, чтобы спасти себя.  
Можно было списать все на то, что это по сути первый серьезный выход Себастиана в составе каста Первого Мстителя. Но Крис помнил себя, свой первый раз – он волновался, даже в чем-то смущался, но не боялся. А Себастиан… его взгляд не имел ничего общего с этими эмоциями.  
Крис видел, как его окружали фанатки, прося разрешения сфотографироваться с ним, но тот вежливо улыбаясь, всегда отказывался. И всячески избегал любого прикосновения. Криса удивляло, как он так мог? Ведь за фанатами было сложно уследить: любой мог тебя незаметно ткнуть, ущипнуть или обнять, стоило согласиться сфотографироваться. Фанаты в чем-то немного безумны. Но Себастиан ухитрялся избегать любого «покушения» на свое тело.  
А еще – снова были кольца и браслеты. Себастиан надел на себя столько слоев одежды, что ничего нельзя было рассмотреть, но Крис все равно заметил. Колец, правда, было всего два, зато браслетов, кажется, очень много. Из-за длинных рукавов свитера все увидеть было нельзя, но Крис почему-то это и так знал. Даже чувствовал. Так же, как и то, что под футболкой, хоть Себастиан и поднял воротник куртки, скрывалось несколько цепочек.  
Что, черт возьми, с ним, такое? Зачем ему эти побрякушки? Как бы ни пытался, пока Крис не мог получить ответы на эти вопросы.

_Спустя год проживания в Штатах Себатиану все же повезло, и они нашли шамана – пожилого индейца, державшего ранчо в Техасе. Он выслушал рассказ о проклятье, которое нельзя было разрушить, после чего молча снял со своей шеи какой-то амулет и так же без слов надел его на Себастиана, крепко обняв. Как позже понял Себастиан – тот так выражал сочувствие…  
Но шаман оказался достаточно сильным и наложил на браслеты и цепочки Себастиана достаточно мощный заговор, да такой, что теперь школа не была запредельной мечтой.  
Себастиан не поверил своему счастью, в порыве эмоций кинувшись обнимать индейца. Тот добродушно улыбнулся, но все равно предостерег Себастиана, что не стоит попросту тратить заговор, слишком часто накладывать такое было нельзя. Себастиан соглашался со всем, но слушал вполуха, потому что мысленно уже шел в школу.  
Только радость эта была недолгой. Стоило Себастиану попасть в школу, как он убедился – лучше все равно быть одному. Как бы не было тяжело, но одному было лучше, спокойней. Его представления были лишь фантазиями и разительно отличались от суровой действительности.  
Как чаще всего бывает – подростки не принимают новеньких. Не приняли и Себастиана. И в первый же день занятий его едва не макнули головой в унитаз в женском туалете. Чем-то не понравился он местной банде хулиганов.  
Из-за потрясения – первый день в школе и такой «теплый» прием», кучи прикосновений, когда его били, заклятия на браслетах рухнули практически сразу. От боли, которую моментально впитал в себя Себастиан, перед глазами потемнело. Его сильно замутило, а после того, как появилось удушье, Себастиан и вовсе рухнул на колени, судорожно пытаясь сделать вздох, после чего сознание медленно погасло, погрузив окружающий мир во тьму. Такого с ним не было еще ни разу. Еще никогда Себастиан не терял сознания, только возле яблони, но тогда проклятие только обрушилось на него, а сейчас…  
Очнувшись в больнице, он понял, насколько же теперь отличался от других. Из-за пережитого, из-за приобретенных взглядов на жизнь, из-за резкого взросления, из-за боли, которая была острой, словно лезвие бритвы лишь потому, что сверстники испытывали к нему неприязнь, а кто-то даже ненависть.  
Как всегда, рядом оказалась только мама. Устроившись на неудобном стуле, она держала Себастиана за руку и гладила по голове. Себастиан дернулся было, когда только очнулся, но она, хотя покрасневшие глаза и выдавали ее, спокойно улыбнулась, давая понять, что все в порядке… уже в порядке. Себастиан увидел на руках браслеты, которых у него не было, а на шее приятной тяжестью ощущались несколько цепочек. Значит, мама снова ездила к шаману…  
Уставившись в потолок, Себастиан думал о том, что по сути, ничего не изменилось – он так и остался одиночкой, даже начав ходить в школу. Он вроде бы и не ожидал никаких изменений, но внутри что-то словно треснуло, сломавшись окончательно. _

  
Минул почти месяц, но Крис все так же продолжал наблюдать за Себастианом. Теперь он точно знал, что хочет быть рядом с ним, неважно в какой роли. Просто Крис для себя понял, что, кажется, нашел того человека, которого с легкостью можно было назвать родственной душой. Вот только эта самая «родственная душа» всячески избегала его, не позволяя подружиться даже спустя столько времени, проведенного вместе на площадки.  
К слову, как раз на площадке они отлично ладили. Что было весьма странным для Криса – потому что в жизни все было с точностью до наоборот. На съемки их немногочисленных совместных сцен собирались посмотреть чуть ли не все, кто был задействован на площадке. Как говорила их гримерша Мэнди – Стив и Баки буквально искрили, и что она бы тоже хотела иметь такого близкого человека, на что Себастиан только смущенно улыбался, но ничего не говорил. Зато глаза… глаза выдавали с головой.  
И увидев на дне серых глаз ужасную, пробирающую до мозга костей тоску и затаенную боль, Крис решил действовать. Он знал, что придется приложить множество усилий, но был готов к ним. Что угодно, лишь бы больше не видеть такого в глазах Себастиана.

_Хорошо усвоив преподанный в первый день в школе жизненный урок, Себастиан даже не старался с кем-то подружиться. После случившегося большинство смотрели на него косо и брезгливо, кто-то вообще обходил стороной, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как держаться отстраненно. Одиночкой.  
Он прилежно учился, не прилагая к этому каких-либо особых усилий – еще один пунктик к ненависти окружающих. Домашнее обучение уже не казалось таким уж ужасным. Дома хотя бы было комфортнее, там никто не старался уколоть побольнее или, образно выражаясь, плюнуть в спину.  
Правда, у него оказалась одна страсть, о которой Себастиан даже не подозревал – ему нравилось выступать на сцене. Поэтому, Себастиан записался в театральный кружок. Он запоем читал шекспировские пьесы, репетировал до поздней ночи у себя в комнате перед зеркалом и с удовольствием выкладывался во всех постановках, куда его только брали. Это немного искупало ощущение одиночества. Но в противовес этому приятному чувству была усиливающаяся ненависть окружающих. Себастиан откровенно не понимал, почему…  
Но больнее всего было от того, что Себастиан прекрасно видел, какие взгляды на него бросали одноклассницы и понимал, что привлекал их, но, ни одна не соглашалась пойти на свидание. Спасибо славе «фрика», которая окутала его благодаря тем придуркам, которые несколько лет назад попытались запихнуть его головой в унитаз. Их исключили из школы, но слава осталась…_

  
Крис решил начать действовать с малого: не сразу и в лоб звать куда-то Себастиана, выяснять что-то, нет. Он решил поступить хитрее, а для этого стоило дождаться перерыва. До него им оставалось отснять всего одну сцену в баре: Хейли и Криса уже загримировали и все ждали появления Себастиана. Кажется, у него была какая-то проблема с костюмом.  
Когда он появился, взгляд Криса почему-то сразу привлекла цепочка, видневшаяся в небрежно расстегнутом воротнике форменной рубашки. По сути это была цепочка с жетонами Баки, только Крис был уверен, что это личная цепочка Себастиана. Тот в свою очередь, поравнявшись с ним и Хейли, приветливо кивнул и ушел сразу на площадку, устраиваться за столом с бутафорской кружкой пива.  
– Неудачный выбор платья, – иронично хмыкнула рядом Хейли, проводив Себастиана взглядом, и поднялась со своего стула, дожидаясь, пока это сделает Крис.  
– Почему? – удивился он.  
– Потому что, ни ты, ни он не оценили его выреза! – засмеялась она, пихнув Криса в бок.  
– Потому что ты нам уже как сестра, – обняв ее за плечи, с улыбкой пояснил Крис, – красивая младшая сестренка.  
Хейли демонстративно закатила глаза, а Крис в этот момент успел перехватить странный взгляд Себастиана, направленный на них. Чтобы это могло значить?  
– Кстати, ты Доминика случайно не видела? – спросил он Хейли, украдкой продолжая наблюдать за Себастианом.  
– Полчаса назад видела точно, бегал где-то по площадке, наверное, снова кого-то пытался разыграть, – ответила Хейли. – А что?  
– Да хотел вас троих пригласить выпить пива, настоящего, – хмыкнул Крис, кивнув на кружку Себастиана с бутафорским. – Как смотрите на это?  
– Я за! Не хочется торчать весь вечер в трейлере, – сразу же отозвалась Хейли. – Думаю и Доминик с удовольствием присоединиться, он за любую авантюру, всегда.  
– Отлично, – усмехнулся Крис. – А ты, Себ? – обратился он уже к Себастиану, почему-то до сих пор молчавшему.  
– Я хотел выспаться, – извиняющее улыбнулся Себастиан.  
– Да брось! – повисла на него со спины Хейли. – Пошли с нами! Посидим, отдохнем, завтра выходной, в конце концов!  
– Ну, если только ради тебя, Хейли, – натянуто улыбнулся Себастиан.  
Крис чудом удержался, чтобы не вскинуть руку вверх в победном жесте. Маленькая, но уже все-таки какая-то победа. Оставалось дождаться вечера. Правда, он еще не придумал, что будет делать, но главное ведь, что Себастиан согласился, правда?

_На фоне одиночества Себастиан всерьез увлекся театром, даже подумывая о том, чтобы в будущем выбрать профессию актера. В каждую свою роль на сцене школьного театра он вкладывал частичку души, ему нравилось меняться, ощущать себя кем-то другим и хотя бы какое-то время не чувствовать себя одиноким…  
У него так и не появилось друзей. Хотя теперь он мог не так сильно шарахаться от людей из-за заговоров шамана, но привычка, въевшаяся в подкорки, оказалась сильнее. И Себастиан, если эта была не роль, по-прежнему избегал практически любых прикосновений. Не мог забыться. Да и многие в их возрасте не понимали, как это Себастиан не переносит прикосновения? И самый частый вопрос, который ему задавали после этого: «А это что, болезнь такая? Или психическое расстройство?». Себастиан на это только закатывал глаза и сразу же прекращал разговаривать с этим человеком.  
А когда начался переходный возраст, стало совсем невыносимо. Даже хуже, чем было на протяжении этих восьми лет. Гормоны бунтовали, вынуждая Себастиана сидеть или в своей комнате, закрывшись на замок или же под ледяным душем. Из-за чего он чаще простывал, чем добивался умиротворения…  
Но однажды случилось чудо. В школе собирались ставить «Ромео и Джульетта». Роль Ромео, конечно же, досталась Себастиану, а вот Джульеттой стала новенькая хорошенькая девочка по имени Кэти.  
Она не так давно перевелась в их школу и не обращала внимания на то, как отзывались о Себастиане другие. Она с удовольствием соглашалась прорепетировать вместе, ставя своим согласием Себастиана в тупик. Для него-то это было непривычно. Но с каждым разом общаться с ней становилось все проще и проще, и Себастиан наконец-то смог почувствовать себя нормальным. У него появился друг, настоящий друг.  
А после того, как они отыграли спектакль на сцене, понял – что Кэти не просто друг, а куда больше и рискнул пригласить ее на свидание. К его удивлению, она согласилась.  
Себастиан провел весь день, как на иголках. Выбирал, какую лучше футболку надеть, несколько раз причесывался, в общем, чувствовал себя придурком. Мама, глядя на его метания, только добродушно усмехалась и не лезла с советами, предоставив оценить прелесть первого свидания в полной мере.  
Казалось, Себастиан сойдет с ума раньше, чем дождется вечера – он позвал Кэти в кино и теперь не мог усидеть на месте. Как выяснилось позже, он переживал не зря…  
Свидание не задалось с самого начала. Кэти опоздала, но это Себастиан мог простить и даже не обратил внимания на то, что прождал лишние двадцать минут. Потом их места в зале оказались уже заняты, хотя были забронированы заранее. А потом Себастиан вообще пожалел, что позвал Кэти на свидание…  
Стоило им найти свободные места в зале, как Кэти тут же прильнула к нему, прижавшись грудью к боку. Порадовавшись этому, Себастиан обнял ее и принялся следить за происходящим на экране. Но Кэти не успокоилась – перехватив его руку, потянула и положила к себе на бедро, загадочно улыбнувшись. После чего наклонилась за поцелуем.  
Себастиана от одной только мысли об этом бросило в жар, но потом, от другой – что он, ни разу, ни с кем не целовался – стало страшно. Он решил, что об этом лучше предупредить, тем более Кэти была другом, она должна понять его как никто лучше.  
– Кэти, – шепотом позвал Себастиан, увернувшись от ее губ, – мне нужно тебе сказать кое-что.  
– О нет, – застонала она, – только не говори, что ты педик.  
– Что? – удивился Себастиан. – Нет. Я не об этом, просто…  
– Боже, – она в ужасе распахнула глаза, – ты, что, правда девственник? Серьезно?!  
– Ну… – замялся Себастиан, не находя в себе сил ответить.  
Ему стало стыдно. Он не ожидал такой реакции, тем более от друга. К тому же Себастиан хоть и знал, что при такой близости заговоры на браслетах расходуются куда быстрее, но все равно решил рискнуть. Как оказалось, зря…  
– Значит, правду о тебе говорят. Угораздило же связаться, – с презрением выплюнула Кэти и поднялась со своего места. – Не звони мне больше, Стэн, – бросила она напоследок и ушла.  
Это было словно пощечина судьбы – чтобы Себастиан не забыл о том, что о нормальной жизни можно и не мечтать. Что доверять он не мог никому, никто не способен понять и принять то, что случилось с ним в детстве. Никто. Никогда. Видимо, быть в одиночестве ему суждено было всю жизнь.  
В тот день он впервые напился до такого состояния, что еле держался на ногах. Себастиан не помнил, как добрался домой. Кажется, вместо того, чтобы зайти через дверь, он немыслимым образом умудрился забраться в окно. На второй этаж. Доползти до кровати и уснуть прямо в одежде.  
Утром, увидев Себастиана, мама даже не спросила, что случилось. Молча протянула ему стакан и пару таблеток, а после того, как он их выпил, обняла и погладила по голове. Похоже, что в своей жизни Себастиан мог доверять только одному человеку…_

  
В баре было накурено и шумно, но зато, кажется, никто не обращал на них никакого внимания. В этом и был плюс этой забегаловки – всем плевать, даже если в углу, за столиком сидят четыре актера и пьют пиво после съемок.  
Себастиан сидел рядом Хейли, вроде бы рядом, но в тоже время совершенно не соприкасаясь с ней ничем. И выглядел он до странного напряженным, уставившись в свой едва тронутый бокал с пивом.  
Доминик устроился рядом с Крисом и с энтузиазмом о чем-то рассказывал, заставляя Хейли смеяться почти после каждой фразы. Себастиан его не слушал, изучая, как оседает пена в стакане, а Крис – наблюдал за ним.  
– Эй! – перед носом пощелкали пальцами. – Крис, ты с нами? – позвал Доминик, отвлекая от мыслей о Себастиане.  
– Извините, задумался, – улыбнулся он, делая очередной глоток.  
– Ты прослушал все самое интересное! – укоризненно произнесла Хейли.  
Себастиан оторвался от созерцания пива, растерянно моргнул, придя в себя, и посмотрел на Криса. Словно только что очнулся от каких-то воспоминаний и понял, где и с кем находится. И судя по взгляду – воспоминания были далеко не приятными. Как же Крис хотел бы ему помочь, но тот не позволял…  
Они какое-то время молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Крис обдумывал, что можно спросить, чтобы ненароком не обидеть Себастиана. Он хотел хотя бы просто поговорить, Крису почему-то это было остро необходимым.  
– Как тебе на Комик-Коне, Себастиан? – улыбнулся он, наконец, придумав. Вроде бы нейтральная тема.  
– Это было ужасно! – засмеялся тот, но как-то натянуто, неестественно. Криса такой смех резанул по нервам, – Я не знал, что делать. Как ты это выдержал в первый раз?  
– Виски, – с серьезным видом кивнул Крис.  
– Ты был пьян? – подозрительно прищурилась Хейли.  
– Ну-у-у… – загадочно улыбнулся Крис.  
– Да ладно, Эванс! Я тебе не верю! – запротестовал Доминик.  
Крис засмеялся:  
– На самом деле, мне тоже было жутко неуютно, непривычно и смущающее, но ничего, я выдержал. А вот потом уже было виски, мно-о-ого виски.  
– Не могу представить тебя настолько пьяным, – прищурилась Хейли.  
– Мне не помогло, – расстроено заметил Себастиан, поболтав в стакане пиво и сделав глоток.  
– Может порция была маленькой? – предложил Крис, загадочно подмигнув Хейли. Та фыркнула и все равно недоверчиво покачала головой.  
– Полбутылки-то маленькая? – хмыкнул Себастиан.  
– Тогда, может…– Доминик пошло поиграл бровями, намекая, что еще помогло бы.  
Себастиан закатил глаза:  
– Закрыли тему. Не хочу знать, какие способы расслабиться ты можешь предложить.  
– Брось! Как будто ты ни разу на вечеринках не играл в «Правду или вызов», где тебя бы пытали пошлыми вопросами, – сказал Доминик.  
– Слушайте! А давайте сейчас поиграем! – с горящими глазами предложила Хейли.  
– Я пас, – допив пиво, Себастиан поднялся, – лучше спать. Не хочу знать ваши грязные секреты, даже с целью шантажа! Всем пока!  
– Зануда! – крикнув ему вслед, надулась Хейли.  
– А может он как раз пошел расслабляться? – предложил Доминик, вскинув бровь.  
Но Крис знал, что Себастиан ушел лишь потому, что не хотел позволить утянуть себя поиграть и отвечать на вопросы.

_После предательства Кэти Себастиан полностью посвятил себя театру. Перед выпускным классом, он даже на все лето уехал в театральный лагерь, где участвовал в нескольких постановках, в одной из которых исполняя ведущую роль.  
Вернувшись домой, Себастиан уже точно знал, что станет актером. Конечно, с проклятьем это было не лучшим решением, но к другим профессиям его не тянуло совершенно, а сценой он буквально дышал и жил. Эта страсть проникла под кожу, въелась, и без нее Себастиан уже не представлял своей жизни.  
Поэтому, он без труда выбрал несколько подходящих университетов и получил одобрение матери. На этом этапе жизни оно было для Себастиана важнее всего.  
Находясь в лагере, он узнал о другом колдуне, который практиковал вуду и мог помочь ему с заклятиями, куда более сильными, нежели индейский шаман. Вот так Себастиан и обзавелся пятью заговоренными кольцами, которые были сильнее всех его предыдущих безделушек и амулетом, который вообще никогда не должен был снимать.  
В школе все оставалось по-прежнему и он продолжал держаться одиночкой, не сближаясь ни с кем. И в то время как сверстники с нетерпением ждали выпускного и размышляли, кого позовут на бал, чтобы после переспать, Себастиан задумывался о том, стоит ли ему вообще туда идти.  
Но в итоге, он все же пошел. Его уговорили пойти знакомые по театральному кружку. Но когда начались танцы, бросили его, куда-то улизнув. Себастиан остался стоять у вазы с пуншем один, не удивляясь такому поступку. Он, собственно, привык к такому.  
В пунше оказалась водка. Как всегда, традиция. Кто-то должен был протащить на танцы, а потом, пока учителя не видят, вылить в пунш. Старо, как мир. Хотя, Себастиану это было даже на руку – можно напиться и забыть о том, что ты неудачник, каких еще поискать.  
Он стоял в стороне, потягивая уже неизвестно какой стакан пунша и наблюдая за разноцветной танцующей толпой, когда заметил Одри – отличницу-одноклассницу. Она нетвердой походкой приблизилась к нему и пьяно улыбнулась:  
– Почему ты не танцуешь?  
– Не люблю, – коротко ответил Себастиан, снова делая глоток.  
Либо это какой-то развод, либо… либо Одри просто набралась и решила подкатить к первому симпатичному парню, попавшемуся на пути. А может, все было в глупой традиции – лишиться девственности на выпускном. Себастиан, видимо, был беспроигрышным в этом деле вариантом. Его никогда не видели с девушкой, в школе до сих пор шушукались – спасибо Кэти – что он девственник или гей.  
– А со мной потанцуешь? – смущенно улыбнувшись, спросила Одри.  
Себастиан задумался. Он, по сути, ничего не терял, да и разнообразил бы хоть как-то этот унылый вечер.  
– Потанцую, – улыбнулся он и протянул ей руку.  
Лучше бы не протягивал и не соглашался, потому что потом, Себастиан и сам не понял, как так вышло, что они оказались на школьной парковке, в его машине. Одри была еще пьяней, чем до танца и пыталась его поцеловать и одновременно расстегнуть ремень на брюках, но больше слюнявила ему лицо и шею, и неприятно царапала кожу на животе.  
Себастиан поначалу решил, что «а почему бы и нет?», ведь такой шанс упускать было бы глупо. Но сейчас он точно знал – лучше его упустить.  
Когда Одри пробралась холодными пальцами ему под рубашку, а после расстегнулся ширинку, Себастиан решил, что все, с него хватит. Уж лучше девственником, чем попусту потраченное заклятье колец.  
Он аккуратно отцепил от себя руки Одри и заглянул в глаза:  
– Давай, я лучше отвезу тебя домой, – предложил Себастиан. По сравнению с ней он чувствовал себя очень трезвым. Кто бы знал, что отличницы могут так набраться?  
– Зачем домой? Мне и тут хорошо, – пьяно хихикнула Одри и снова полезла к нему.  
Себастиан тяжело и обреченно вздохнул.  
– Одри, хватит, – серьезно сказал он.  
Одри тут же вскинула на него глаза и прищурилась.  
– Но я хочу тебя! – запротестовала она.  
– А я тебя – нет, – словно неразумному дитя объяснял Себастиан. Да и неужели она сама этого не чувствовала?  
– Значит, правду про тебя говорят, – зло выплюнула Одри, перебираясь на пассажирское сиденье и открывая дверь. – Чертов мудак! – крикнула она на прощанье и хлопнула дверцей.  
Себастиан еще раз устало вздохнул и уронил голову на руль. Замечательно. Как не хотел идти на выпускной, так и не нужно было. А сейчас от чертового чувства дежа вю – Кэти когда-то повела себя так же – внутри противно волочилось отвращение к окружающим. Почему, ну почему ему досталось это чертово проклятье?.._

  
Крис с удовольствием растянулся на кровати, в полной мере наслаждаясь выходным. Он впервые за долгое время наконец-то смог нормально выспаться и теперь думал над тем, чем заняться позже. Выбор на удивление оказался велик: от игры в приставку до прогулки в парке. И он разрывался, не зная, чего хочется больше. Но от приятных размышлений отвлек стук в дверь.  
Крис оторвал голову от подушки, кинул взгляд на часы и удивился – кто мог прийти к нему в девять утра? Когда стук повторился, он скатился с кровати, с трудом отыскал пижамные штаны, оказавшиеся за креслом, натянул их и пошел открывать.  
– Себастиан? – Крис удивленно уставился на раннего гостя, оказавшегося на его пороге.  
– Извини, если разбудил, – виновато улыбнулся тот и протянул стаканчик с еще дымящимся кофе.

 

[ ](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/07/d0fb687c5159eb02a196231bf220162a.png)

– Да нет, я уже не спал, проходи, – приняв кофе, Крис отступил, пропуская Себастиана внутрь. С наслаждением сделал глоток – как раз то, чего не хватала для идеального утра выходного – и с очередным удивлением осознал, что это его любимый кофе. Слова «А как ты узнал?» чуть было не сорвались с языка, но Крис сдержался, хоть и с трудом. Не стоит сразу же засыпать Себастиана вопросами, нужно сначала узнать, зачем пришел он сам.  
Утро оказалось полно на сюрпризы, сильно удивив Криса. Хотя, скорее тут лучше подошло бы слово «шокировав».  
– У меня не убрано, не успел, – заметив, что Себастиан стоит посреди комнаты и, похоже, не знает, куда пристроиться, потому что кровать была распотрошена, а на кресле лежал ком из вещей, пояснил Крис.  
Услышав это, Себастиан фыркнул, смешно наморщив нос и сел на кровать, поджав под себя ногу и открывая со стаканчика крышку. Крис не удивился, потому что все еще прибывал в шоке. Поэтому лишь улыбнулся и устроился с другой стороны кровати, но спросить, что привело Себастиана, все также не решался. Не хотелось спугнуть и упустить такой редкий шанс просто побыть рядом.  
– Как вчера посидели? – неловко начал Себастиан, отпив кофе. Его напряжение чувствовалось за версту, было заметно в каждом движении или слове. Видимо, прийти сюда для него стоило немалых усилий. И Крис уважал его за то, что все-таки решился, не важно, какова была причина.  
– Не знаю, – усмехнувшись, честно признался Крис, – я ушел почти сразу после тебя. А ты как, выспался?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Себастиан, – плохо спал.  
Крис видел темные круги под его глазами и залегшую между бровей складку. Захотелось обнять его, просто выразить так сочувствие. Потому что невооруженным глазом было заметно, теперь все сильнее, что с Себастианом что-то не так. Но прикоснуться к нему Крис бы точно не рискнул – он был научен прошлым горьким опытом, поэтому держал свои желания при себе.  
– Может снотворное? У меня есть, могу поделиться, – предложил Крис. Он пил его редко, но все же пил, когда от усталости не мог сомкнуть глаз всю ночь напролет.  
– Спасибо, но не помогает, – ответил Себастиан, покусал нижнюю губу, видимо, нервничая, после чего все-таки на что-то решился и посмотрел Крису прямо в глаза. – Я хотел спросить, про пресс-туры и тому подобное. Как ты на самом деле все это пережил?  
Крис задумался. Стоило ли рассказывать Себастиану, что в первый раз, после пресс-тура времен «Фантастической четверки» у него случилась паническая атака? Его спас психолог и убойная доза успокоительного. И после он жил только на таблетках до тех пор, пока не привык к толпам фанатов, которые постоянно норовили взять автограф, сфотографироваться или просто сказать комплимент.  
Посмотрев на Себастиана, который ждал его ответа, на его напряженный взгляд и упрямо поджатые губы, Крис плюнул и решил сказать правду. Кто знает, может и Себастиан в итоге поделиться тем, что с ним происходило?  
– Успокоительное, – коротко ответил он, – небольшие дозы перед каждым выходом, иначе меня замучивал тремор рук. В первый раз вообще была паническая атака. Ну а потом как-то привык, уже не стало казаться таким уж пугающим.  
Было видно, как удивился Себастиан, неосознанно потянулся к нему, но потом, видимо осознал, что хотел сделать и крепче вцепился в картонный стаканчик.  
– Я и не знал, – тихо сказал он вместо этого.  
– Никто не знал, – грустно улыбнулся Крис.  
Себастиан снова покусал губу, что-то обдумывая.  
– Можно еще немного виски, расслабляет, – усмехнулся Крис, – если не хочешь успокоительное.  
– Да нет, нет, не в этом дело, – странно ответил Себастиан, – ладно, я пойду, спасибо.  
– Тебе спасибо за кофе, – ответил Крис и проводил Себастиана до двери взглядом. Что это было?

_Себастиан сильно не любил вечеринки, особенно после выпускного. Но ночь посвящения в универе пропустить не смог – уговорили неожиданно появившиеся приятели, с которыми он посещал несколько совместных занятий.  
Было странно не чувствовать себя фриком, но Себастиан не тешил себя ложными надеждами – это пока, пока все не узнали об его тараканах на счет прикосновений. Поэтому он даже не пытался сейчас познакомится с кем-то еще, просто сидел в стороне и медленно, но методично надирался дрянным виски вперемешку с пивом. Еще с шестнадцати лет он так расслаблялся в тех случаях, когда был на грани срыва. Помогало хотя бы ненадолго забыться.  
Но, то ли в универе все было по-другому, то ли действиями людей руководил алкоголь в крови, но на утро Себастиан проснулся в кровати с каким-то незнакомым парнем.  
Сначала было сытое довольство, он улыбнулся, глядя в потолок и решил, что возможно, сейчас все будет проще, чем в школе. Незнакомец рядом завозился, вырывая из размышлений. Себастиан повернулся, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, а потом, возможно и повторить то, что было ночью, чтобы освежить воспоминания. Но стоило едва коснуться парня, как внутри, словно что-то взорвалось и ощетинилось острыми раскаленными иглами.  
Себастиан отдернул руку, хватанул ртом воздух и быстро скатился с кровати, чудом не соприкоснувшись с незнакомцем. Собрал свою одежду, оделся и вылетел из комнаты, молясь про себя, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться.  
Как он мог забыть, что такая близость обязательно разрушит к чертям все заговоры! Его ведь предупреждали! Да еще и надел всего несколько браслетов и одно кольцо! Будь их больше, возможно бы все обошлось! Черт!  
Его молитвы были услышаны и Себастиан, пока добрался до своей комнаты, чудом ни с кем не столкнулся и ни в кого не врезался. Оказавшись в комнате, он сразу же кинулся к большой шкатулке, в которой хранил все свои украшения и надел сразу все кольца. И только когда прохладный металл коснулся кожи на пальцах, смог вздохнуть с облегчением, прислониться к стене и съехать по ней вниз, усевшись на пол.  
Зачем, вот зачем он согласился пойти на вечеринку? Плюс был в том, что он нашел способ расслабиться, получше алкоголя. Но с другой стороны этот способ упирался в его заговоренные безделушки. Напиться до потери сознания было безопасно, а секс мог привести к тому, что Себастиан снова бы очнулся в больнице, не надень он достаточно браслетов и прочего.  
А заговоренных украшений ему должно было хватить до Рождества, потому что только на каникулах он мог смотаться к колдуну и «обновить» их. Но теперь Себастиан был уверен, что поездка будет намного раньше…  
Поэтому Себастиан решил искать секс на одну ночь лишь в крайних случаях, когда будет совсем плохо. Иначе можно забыть о своей мечте стать актером – потому, что если он будет заниматься им куда чаще, придется так же часто ездить к колдуну, а для этого у Себастиана не было ни денег, ни желания пропускать учебу. _

  
После ухода Себастиана Крис долго думал о случившемся. Хотя, по сути, что было особенного в том, что два коллеги просто поболтали утром за кофе?  
Но было. Во-первых, Крис еще никому не рассказывал про свои панические атаки, а во-вторых, Себастиан, который пришел сам…  
От разговора осталось горькое послевкусие недосказанности и ощущение неловкости. Все было слишком странным, скомканным. Это и подтолкнуло Криса к действиям. Он решил, что раз у них обоих сегодня выходной, то нужно это использовать по полной программе.  
Быстро приведя себя в порядок, Крис схватил бумажник и телефон и выскочил из номера. Он очень надеялся, что Себастиан все еще у себя и никуда не бежал. Хотелось просто поддержать его, помочь расслабиться – у Криса до сих пор из головы не выходила его напряженность и усталость, залегшая темными синяками под глазами.  
Сначала на стук в дверь никто не отозвался, но Крис не собирался так просто сдаваться. И уже занес руку, чтобы постучать снова, как замок щелкнул и дверь открылась. Себастиан зевнул, но увидев Криса, удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Не хочешь со мной пообедать? – быстро выпалил Крис, словно боясь, что Себастиан тут же захлопнет дверь, увидев его. Глупо, конечно, но Крис не мог отделаться от этого чувства.  
– Эм… даже не знаю, я пытался заснуть, – растерянно моргнул Себастиан, сдерживая очередной зевок.  
– У нас завтра съемки только вечером, успеешь выспаться. Ну же, соглашайся! Мне одному лень идти в кафе, – начал уговаривать Крис. Он врал, наглым образом. Крис спокойно мог поесть и один, но хотелось с Себастианом. А еще Крис с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не утянуть того за руку, но сделать это не рискнул, помня о том, как Себастиан реагирует на прикосновения. Особенно его прикосновения.  
– Позови Хейли или Доминика, – снова зевнул Себастиан.  
– Ну нет, не хочу снова слушать пошлые рассказы, спасибо. И это я сейчас не о Доминике, – заметил Крис. Себастиан усмехнулся:  
– Хорошо, уговорил. Подожди, я сейчас, – он скрылся за дверью, а когда вышел, Крис обратил внимание, что колец на пальцах прибавилось – утром Себастиан приходил всего с парой. Что же они означали? – И куда пойдем? – натягивая бейсболку пониже на глаза, спросил Себастиан.  
– Есть у меня одно любимое место, – ответил Крис, – пошли, покажу.

 

– Ты же не боишься высоты? – спросил Крис, толкнув дверь плечом, потому что руки были заняты пакетом с едой на вынос и подставкой со стаканчиками кофе.  
– Нет, не боюсь, – ответил Себастиан, придерживая дверь, чтобы Крис спокойно прошел. Он пытался отобрать у Криса часть ноши, но тот не отдал, – я же правильно понял, что мы пришли на крышу высотки?  
– Ага, – довольно кивнул Крис, составляя еду на каменный парапет, – здесь классный вид на город и никто нас не будет доставать. Можно спокойно поесть и поговорить.  
Кажется, Себастиан догадался, что Крис сделал это специально, потому что после этих слов, его взгляд изменился, став не таким напряженным, каким был утром. Словно, ожидал какого-то подвоха, но когда понял, что его не будет – расслабился. Крис порадовался этой маленькой победе. Значит, он на правильном пути и все делает правильно.  
– Ты скоро уезжаешь? – спросил Крис, устроившись на парапете и доставая из пакета огромный бургер.  
– Да, недели через две, – Себастиан выбрал кофе и теперь стоял, рассматривая раскинувшийся внизу город.  
– И как тебе в рабстве у Марвел? – усмехнулся Крис.  
– Классно. Тяжело, но классно, – улыбнулся Себастиан, наконец, посмотрев на него, – лучше, чем сниматься в сериалах. А тебе как? Ты же уже был супергероем? Не надоело носиться в трико?  
– Ну, я пытался отказаться, но как видишь, я здесь. И теперь не жалею, это бесценный опыт все-таки, – ответил Крис, рассматривая его. – Тебе что-нибудь предложили, в перерыве между нашими фильмами?  
Себастиан сел рядом с ним, даже ближе, чем мог предположить Крис, но все равно умудряясь его не касаться.  
– Снова сериал, – грустно усмехнулся он. – Буду играть очередного страдающего гея. И еще пара предложений, которые пока обдумываю.  
– Что-то интересное? – не отставал Крис, хотя, Себастиан, вроде и не был против таких вопросов.  
– Ага, Безумный Шляпник в сериале, про ожившие сказки, пара серий, но роль вроде бы необычная, – кивнул Себастиан.  
– А мне предстоит тяжелая роль бабника, – фыркнул Крис.  
– О да, тяжелейшая, – засмеялся Себастиан.  
Крис замолчал, наблюдая за ним. Сейчас Себастиан выглядел совершенно иначе, даже смеялся не так, как Крис уже привык, а как-то иначе, более искренней, что ли. И почему он вдруг перестал отталкивать Криса? Из-за той правды, что услышал утром? Но спрашивать об этом Крис не собирался, не хотел лишаться того малого, что появилось сейчас между ними.  


 _После обучения в университете Себастиану очень повезло – он попал на годовую стажировку в английский «Глобус». Но это была только одна половина везенья._  
Вторая заключалась в том, что он встретил колдуна, по силе превосходящего всех, что помогали Себастиану все эти годы. И этот человек знал Кэмелию.  
Про проклятье, висевшее над Себастианом на протяжении стольких лет, не пришлось даже рассказывать – Вэлериу понял все сам. Но опять же, снять его не мог.  
В тот момент Себастиан, кажется, и потерял всякую веру. Потому как услышать, что то, от чего ты все же в тайне мечтал когда-нибудь избавиться, останется с тобой навсегда… Какой человек сможет выдержать подобное?  
Но Вэлериу пообещал наложить сильные заговоры, которые не потребуют частого «обновления». Себастиан тяжело вздохнул, смирившись со своей судьбой, и согласно кивнул. Жизнь все-таки не закончилась и у него осталась любимая профессия.

[ ](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/07/4c83c9f04e602e1513424f90ba1d70e1.png)

Чего Себастиан не знал, так это того, что Кэмелия и Вэлериу давно пытались придумать способ, чтобы помочь ему. Кэмелия на протяжении всех этих лет чувствовала вину и не переставала искать способ помочь Себастиану. Даже Вэлериу подключила к этому. Но, только познакомившись с Себастианом лично, Вэлереу понял, что они могут сделать.  
Нет. Проклятье снять они так и не могли, даже совместными усилиями, а вот немного изменить его – это было им под силу. Таким образом, когда кольца Себастиана были заговорены по-новому и он надел их в первый раз, проклятье изменилось.  
Теперь, чтобы обрести себя, Себастиан должен был встретить человека, так называемую «родственную душу» и принять его полностью, каким бы он ни был.

  
Себастиан уехал пару недель назад, но Крис скучал без него так, что казалось, прошел как минимум год. Ему-то еще предстояло сниматься дальше, а у Себастиана уже была другая роль, в другом проекте, а после – промо-туры, но опять без Криса. Они вообще должны были засветиться на публике вместе всего несколько раз, что очень расстраивало Криса.  
После того обеда на крыше они и не общались толком больше, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сходить куда-то. Они просто болтали в перерывах между съемками ни о чем, но обо всем. Себастиан больше не избегал Криса, хотя видно было, что все еще чувствовал неловкость или напряжение, стоило Крису немного забыться и потянуться к нему приобнять за плечи или хлопнуть по спине. Но Крис во время вспоминал о том, что нельзя и пресекал свои поползновения.  
Себастиан оказался классным парнем, с ним было интересно, весело и самое главное – _уютно_. Словно они знали друг друга уже очень давно.  
Крис взял с Себастиана обещание, что как только у них получится вырваться со съемок, обязательно куда-нибудь выбраться. Себастиан согласился и пообещал не пропадать. И едва не пихнул Криса локтем в бок, по-дружески, но во время, видимо, опомнился и засунул руки в карманы джинсов, пытаясь избежать неловкости. Что же с ним такое случилось, что Себастиан избегал любых его прикосновений?  
Стоило об этом задуматься, как телефон неожиданно завибрировал, оповестив о новом сообщении. Крис тут же полез читать его.  
 _«Как там Капитан Америка? Всех нацистов перебил?»_ – гласило смс. Крис моргнул, уставившись на имя отправителя, и не поверил своим глазам. Себастиан. Крис уже успел и забыть, что они в начале съемок обменялись номерами телефонов на всякий случай. А когда попрощались – как-то не подумал об этом, размышляя о другом.  
 _«Капитан Америка ждет–не дождется, когда уже заснет во льдах. Я что-то чертовски устал»_ , – быстро напечатал он в ответ, до сих пор не веря в происходящее.  
 _«Когда у тебя выходной?»_ – снова отозвался телефон.  
 _«В субботу. Но на этот раз уикенд полностью мой»,_ – ответил Крис, вспомнив, что и, правда, на этот раз у него выходные совпали подряд.  
 _«Отлично! Сходим в бар?»_ – прислал очередное сообщение Себастиан.  
Крис от удивления, смешенного с радостью, чуть было в голос не заорал «Да!», но вокруг по площадке сновало много людей, и он чудом сдержал себя, напечатав в ответ: _«С удовольствием»_.  
 _«Договорились! Тогда в субботу, в восемь вечера, в том баре, о котором ты так самозабвенно рассказывал»_ , – написал Себастиан, а Крис не мог перестать чувствовать себя идиотом и глупо улыбаться.

 

Крис с трудом дождался выходных. Ему не терпелось увидеть Себастиана, просто поговорить с ним, расспросить о новой роли. Главное, – напоминал он себе, – не обнять в порыве радости. Не нужно, чтобы Себастиан снова закрылся, после того, как они хоть немного сблизились, Крис вряд ли спокойно это вынесет.  
Бар, в котором назначил встречу Себастиан, был одним из любимых Криса – его плюс был в том, что если здесь тебя и узнавали, никто не подходил и не мешал просьбами о фотографии или автографе. Внутри царил уютный полумрак, где-то на фоне играла приятная музыка, а главное – здесь наливали офигенное пиво.  
Вот только нужно было договариваться встретиться на улице, потому что Крис, зайдя в зал, посмотрел по сторонам и не нашел Себастиана. И уже достал телефон, чтобы позвонить ему, но тут услышал, как его зовут. Обернувшись, Крис увидел Себастиана, который улыбался и махал ему.  
– Привет, старик! – подойдя к нему, выпалил Крис, и уже хотел было протянуть руку, но опомнился и плюхнулся на маленький удобный диванчик.  
Себастиан кивнул ему и пододвинул стакан с пивом:  
– Заказал заранее и тебе, чтобы не ждать, – пояснил он.  
– О-о-о, спасибо! – усмехнулся Крис, делая глоток. – Вырвался со съемок? Надолго?  
– Ага, у меня каникулы, – заулыбался Себастиан, – целая неделя. Чувствую, что первые дни буду только и делать, что изображать ленивого кота – спать и есть, не выходя из спальни.  
– Ты позвал меня, чтобы поиздеваться? – прищурился Крис.  
– Черт, прости! Совсем забыл, что тебе в трико носится еще несколько недель, – примиряюще поднял руки Себастиан.  
– Не забывай о рекламной кампании, кучи интервью и прочей ерунде, – напомнил Крис, сползая ниже по сиденью и устраиваясь головой на спинке дивана. Любимый бар, классное пиво и человек, которого больше всего хотелось видеть рядом. Кайф…  
– Терпеть не могу интервью, – застонал Себастиан, забавно скривившись.  
После этого они какое-то время молча пили пиво, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Это звучало банально, но на самом деле так и было. С Себастианом даже молчание оказалось уютным.  
– Какие планы на выходные, кроме как выспаться? – спросил Крис, когда пиво закончилось, и они подозвали официантку для повторения заказа.  
– Еще не задумывался. А что, есть предложения? – заинтересованно приподнял брови Себастиан.  
– Вполне. Может, не знаю, в парк погулять сходим? – предложил Крис, на что Себастиан на мгновение напрягся и отрицательно покачал головой. – Хм, ладно. На бейсбол? В кино?  
Но Себастиан отклонял все предложения, заставляя Криса недоумевать, почему.  
– Тогда банально – приставка? Запасемся пивом и чипсами и убьем вечер, вспомнив детство! У меня как раз есть пара новых дисков, – предпринял еще одну попытку Крис, но уже заранее знал ответ. Только вот Себастиан удивил его:  
– Отличная идея! – улыбнулся тот, отсалютовав стаканом, и сделал большой глоток пива.  
– Тогда может сейчас? – загорелся Крис. В баре торчать и просто накачиваться пивом уже не выглядело таким привлекательным, как раньше. Куда лучше казалось, подурачиться в приставку вдвоем, без множества любопытных глаз. Одним словом – побыть собой.  
– Пошли, – хмыкнул Себастиан и, кинув на стол пару банкнот, поднялся с места.

– Да! Юху! – кричал Себастиан, вскинув верх руку с джойстиком и соскочив с дивана. – Я тебя снова сделал, Крис!  
– Тебе просто везет, – буркнул Крис, но на самом деле был рад увидеть такого Себастиана. _Настоящего._ Ради таких эмоций можно было проиграть еще и не один раз.  
– Три раза подряд не может везти! – запротестовал Себастиан. – Признайся, Крис, ты просто не умеешь играть.  
– Реванш? – предложил Крис.  
– Тебе до утра придется отыгрываться! – самодовольно фыркнул Себастиан и потянулся за открытой банкой пива, стоявшей на журнальном столике.  
– А может я поддавался? – прищурился Крис, не желая отступать не потому, что правда обижался из-за проигрыша, а потому, что ему нравилось вот так спорить с Себастианом.  
– Ну конечно, оправдывайся теперь, – усмехнулся Себастиан, отпивая пива.  
– Тогда еще один раунд, – не унимался Крис, – сейчас-то я точно надеру тебе задницу!  
Но Себастиан, похоже, теперь точно собирался не дать Крису выиграть. Из принципа, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Потому что, как только начался матч – они играли в футбол – Себастиан попытался не дать Крису управлять своим игроком и потянулся, чтобы ударить по джойстику, но когда, понял, что собирался сделать, – резко отшатнулся, вскочив на ноги, и выронил свой. И почему-то вот это стало для Криса последней каплей.  
– Извини, – надтреснутым голосом произнес Себастиан, тут же растеряв все свое хорошее настроение и веселость.  
– Извини? – Крис тоже встал и неосознанно начал наступать на Себастиана, заставляя того пятиться назад. – Извини, Стэн? Да сколько можно! Ты дергаешься от меня так, словно я тебя изнасиловать каждый раз хочу! Черт возьми, Себ! Я тебя другом считал, а ты! – Себастиан в это момент уперся в стену и загнанно уставился на Криса, который разозлившись, схватил его за воротник рубашки и встряхнул, – Что с тобой не так, Стэн?! Что происходит?!  
– Крис, – ровным голосом позвал Себастиан, – отпусти меня.  
И этот ровный холодный тон, неестественный даже, охладил лучше хлесткой пощечины. Крис опомнился, отпустил его рубашку и отступил назад. Он ожидал удара – Себастиан мог, Крис знал, что тот занимался боевыми искусствами, когда готовился к роли. Но вместо этого, тот одарил его странным взглядом и ушел, не забыв прихватить свою куртку и даже не хлопнув на прощанье дверью.  
И вот такое поведение оказалось еще больнее, нежели обычный удар зарвавшемуся Крису…

_Себастиан долго бродил по ночным улицам, спрятавшись за низко опущенным козырьком бейсболки и поднятым воротником куртки. У него не было сил даже злиться, он просто… устал. Устал от того, что не может прикоснуться к тому, к кому хочет, не задумываясь о последствиях. Устал от того, что не мог рассказать правду Крису, побоявшись быть непонятым в очередной раз. Просто смертельно устал… от всего.  
Сегодняшний вечер был чем-то, о чем Себастиан и мечтать не мог. Крис казался ему действительно нормальным, не таким, кто мог бы его предать или больно уколоть в спину. Себастиана тянуло к нему, но он не позволял себе сближаться, потому что на Криса не действовали его заговоренные побрякушки. Вернее, Себастиан боялся, что все чувства, что он ощущал, прикасаясь к Крису обернуться в итоге в такую боль, которую пережить он не сможет.  
Себастиан не винил Криса в случившемся, его можно было понять – когда ты общаешься с человеком, не касаться его совсем – практически невозможно. Себастиан еще и сам его спровоцировал, потянувшись на эмоциях к джойстику Криса. Идиот, идиот, идиот! Не сделай он этого, так бы и дурачились до сих пор.  
Хотя, как можно было ожидать чего-то другого, когда все, из-за проклятья, так или иначе, оборачивалось против Себастиана?  
Запрокинув голову, Себастиан посмотрел на чернеющее в высоте небо, свет тусклых звезд в котором был едва различим и решил, что стоит разорвать с Крисом все отношения. Чтобы им обоим было не так больно, как было сегодня. _

После случившегося тем вечером, Себастиан не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на смс уже несколько месяцев. Крис чувствовал себя последним мудаком, он не должен был так поступать, он ведь уже привык к поведению Себастиана.  
Извиниться лично у Криса никак не выходило – то сам не мог вырваться со съемок, то Себастиана не заставал дома, ну или он просто очень хорошо игнорировал звонок в дверь. Вся надежда оставалась на рекламную кампанию фильма. У них было несколько совместных интервью. И вот тогда Крис сделает все, чтобы Себастиан его простил.  
Но к радости Криса случай представился раньше.  
Когда съемки «Первого мстителя» подходили к своему логическому завершению, режиссер обнаружил какой-то ляп в моменте, где Баки разговаривал со Стивом в баре и Себастиана срочно вызвали приехать на площадку. Узнав об этом, Крис сначала обрадовался, а потом запаниковал, не зная, как будет извиняться. Ведь он даже речи никакой не заготовил!  
Но стоило увидеть Себатиана – его уставший взгляд, осунувшееся лицо – как Крис успокоился и, наплевав на его шараханье, мочла взял его за руку и увел в свой трейлер. Втолкнул внутрь ничего не понимающего Себастиана, запер дверь и вдобавок еще и прислонился к ней спиной. На всякий случай.  
– Пока ты не расскажешь мне правду, мы отсюда не выйдем, – предупредил Крис.  
– Эванс, это не смешно. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя простил? Все, ты прощен, теперь выпусти меня, – устало сказал Себастиан и сделал шаг к Крису. Но тот не сдвинулся с места:  
– Себастиан, я не шучу. Нам нужно поговорить. Причем очень серьезно и уже давно.  
– Крис, не надо, – попросил Себастиан.  
– Хорошо, выбирай: или ты рассказываешь правду, или я тебя сейчас обниму. Ты же знаешь, я очень тактильный, – не отступал от своего Крис.  
– Боже…– выдохнул Себастиан. – Ладно, хорошо!  
Крис не ожидал, что он сдастся так быстро, но Себастиан снова удивил его. После того, как они устроились на диване, Себастиан грустно усмехнулся:  
– Сейчас на площадке все решат, что мы ушли трахаться.  
– Тебе не все равно? Сплетни будут всегда, – заметил Крис, – и они, скорее всего, уже давно есть. Мне как-то наплевать на них. Рассказывай.  
– Хорошо. Только обещай, что не захочешь после услышанного сдать меня в психиатрическую лечебницу, – попросил Себастиан, уставившись на свои пальцы, на которых, к слову, было всего одно кольцо.  
– Обещаю, – кивнул Крис. Ему почему-то стало страшно. Что же за тайна была у Себастиана, если он просил о таком?  
Себастиан помолчал какое-то время, а потом очень тихо заговорил, откинувшись на спинку дивана и прикрыв рукой глаза:  
– Когда мне было восемь, и мы с мамой еще жили в Румынии, чтобы не прослыть трусом среди детей, с которыми играл, я согласился залезть в сад к той, которая по местным поверьям была ведьмой. До меня туда перелазили все мальчишки, а не повезло мне. Хозяйка сада оказалась на самом деле колдуньей и прокляла свой сад, чтобы проучить самого главного хулигана, но полез в тот раз я. И получил проклятие. Самое смешное в том, что я как раз был тем, когда можно назвать пай-мальчиком: слушался маму, помогал всем соседям, если просили. Но…– он замолчал, собираясь с силами, а Крис не заметил, как придвинулся чуть ближе, – проклятье было необратимое и такое, что с тех пор я чувствовал только боль, коснувшись любого человека. Все их эмоции и чувства превращались в боль. Но потом мы нашли способ, – он помахал рукой, на запястье которой была пачка браслетов, – заговоры, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Но и они были не вечны – с каждым касанием их сила слабела. Поэтому, я все детство и юность провел один, на домашнем обучении. Колдуны менялись, как и длительность заговоров, но в итоге я привыкал ко всем заговорам, и они переставали действовать. В школе меня считали фриком, отказываясь со мной дружить. Девчонки вообще обходили стороной, была одна, но, в итоге, не поняв меня, предала, – Себастиан невесело усмехнулся. – Про выпускной даже вспоминать не хочется. Когда поступил в универ, стало немного легче – секс без обязательств помогал от срывов, но не слишком часто, когда уже было совсем невмоготу, а так – берег свои заговоренные побрякушки и чаще напивался. Это если вкратце о моей жизни. А потом появился ты – на котором все действие заговоренных вещиц прекратилось.  
– То есть? – растерянно моргнул Крис.  
– То есть, прикасаясь к тебе даже надев на себя кучу украшений, я все равно чувствовал тебя, твои эмоции, – пояснил Себастиан, опустив голову, – поэтому и отталкивал больше всех…  
– Подожди, – не понял Крис, – я тоже причинял тебе боль?  
– В том-то и дело, что нет, – ответил Себастиан, – в том-то и дело.  
– Но почему тогда, Себастиан? Если со мной тебе не было больно? – Крис с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться ему в плечи и не вытрясти правду.  
– Потому что испугался…– прошептал Себастиан, – испугался того, что могло последовать за этими ощущениями.  
Крис рискнул обнять его, на что Себастиан даже не сопротивлялся, поддался, враз растеряв весь запал, словно тряпичная марионетка, которой подрезали нити. Крис даже представить себе не мог, насколько тому было тяжело и больно все эти годы.  
– Прости меня за тот вечер, – тихо сказал Крис, зарывшись носом Себастиану в волосы. – Я не должен был…  
– Ты не знал, нужно было раньше тебе рассказать, – глухо ответил тот, неосознанно вцепившись в Криса.  
Было до странного хорошо сидеть вот так, словно единое целое, наслаждаясь молчаливой поддержкой друг друга. Крис не ошибся, подумав еще тогда, в самом начале о родственных душах. Кажется, судьба все-таки преподнесла ему такой подарок.  
– Себастиан, – прошептал Крис, решившись, – позволь мне любить тебя…

  
– Браслеты? – спросил Крис, застегивая кардиган.  
– Надел, – ворчливо отозвался Себастиан.  
– Цепочка? – продолжал перечислять Крис, придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркало. Им предстояло полдня провести среди многочисленной толпы фанатов – не хотелось выглядеть, так, чтобы потом из твоих фоток нарезали приколы.  
– Да, мамочка, – хмыкнул Себастиан, пытаясь причесаться. Длинная челка для роли Зимнего солдата постоянно лезла в глаза и щекотала переносицу. – И, предугадывая твой следующий вопрос – кольца тоже надел. Все будет хорошо, Крис.  
– Хотелось бы в это верить, но этот Комик-Кон отличается от того, первого. Теперь-то ты уже не на втором плане, – отвернувшись от зеркала, пояснил Крис, – соответственно и фанатов прибавилось.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал паниковать? – вскинул брови Себастиан.  
– Нет, я просто за тебя переживаю, – Крис подошел к нему, машинально поправил воротник куртки и не удержался, чтобы обнять его.  
Себастиан тоже обхватил его руками и уткнулся носом в шею:  
– Все будет хорошо, – глухо пробормотал он.  
Только странное чувство, неприятно щекотавшее где-то под ложечкой, мешало в это поверить.  
С того разговора в его трейлере они с Себастианом были вместе. Ну как, вместе – Себастиан постепенно привыкал к нему, пытаясь принять, но не мог до конца отпустить себя, потому, что проклятье все еще никуда не делось. Себастиан боялся того, что в один прекрасный момент, коснувшись Криса, почувствует боль, посильнее той, что была пережита за все эти годы. Крис все прекрасно понимал. Понимал и принимал Себастиана таким, какой он был. Не торопил и не настаивал, всячески оберегая от любых поводов для срывов.  
Все три года, что они якобы встречались, могли позволить себе только объятия. Но Крису было плевать и на это – ему было хорошо лишь от того, что Себастиан был рядом.  
Сегодняшний выход на кон, кажется, пугал больше Криса, чем Себастиана, потому, что меньше всего хотелось, чтобы тот снова испытал боль.  
– Удачи, Себастиан, – перед тем, как его позвали на сцену, шепнул Крис, коротко сжав его руку, и вышел под аплодисменты и крики толпы в зале.  
Себастиана позвали немногим позже и посадили между Скарлетт и Энтони, который не мог усидеть на месте, постоянно болтал и, казалось, заполнял все свободное пространство вокруг. Себастиана это, мягко говоря, немного напрягало.  
Крис украдкой наблюдал за ним, умудряясь при этом даже на вопросы нормально отвечать. Он очень хотел бы, чтобы Себастиан был рядом, чтобы поддержать, помочь, но пока ничего сделать не мог.  
За столько лет Себастиан научился прятать эмоции ото всех, но не от Криса. И он сейчас прекрасно видел, чего стоило Себастьяну вести себя непринужденно среди каста, обниматься с остальными актерами и радостно улыбаться. Только бы заговоры не подвели, словно мантру, повторял про себя Крис.  
После общих фотографий, на которых Крис старался быть как можно ближе к Себастиану, их отвлекли интервью. А когда Крис спохватился, Себастиана уже утащили общаться с фанатами, полностью отрезав от него. Черт!

 

Когда Себастиан оказался один сначала перед интервьюером, а потом среди фанатов, понял, что Крис был прав. Этот Комик-Кон разительно отличался от прошлого – фанаты словно взбесились: кто-то пытался просто потрогать Себастиана, кто-то просил автограф, а кто-то и вовсе – сфотографироваться. Пришлось улыбаться и делать, что просили. Он сам захотел стать актером, даже с условием проклятья, так что, придется потерпеть.  
Вот только Себастиан чувствовал, что заклятия скоро рухнут и ему придется очень тяжело, потому что столько касаний не выдержал бы ни один заговоренный предмет. Даже пачка предметов.  
Еще как назло он не мог найти в толпе Криса – рядом с ним было хотя бы немного спокойней. Но тот словно сквозь землю провалился, а фанаты все не кончались. Наоборот, становились все безумней и безумней. Паника начинала подступать к горлу, сковывать руки и ноги, но Себастиан продолжал улыбаться, отвечая на вспышки фотоаппаратов.  
Он очень надеялся, что справится, что безделушки выдержат, но когда особо ярая фанатка кинулась его обнимать, понял – все, ему конец.  
Перед глазами все поплыло и задвоилось. Себастиана начало мутить, кожу покалывало от ощущения надвигающейся опасности. Катастрофически стало не хватать воздуха, он вот-вот начнет задыхаться!  
В таком количестве народа, после такого наплыва боли ему точно не выжать. Себастиан на мгновение зажмурился, мысленно прощаясь с Крисом. А ведь все только начиналось, ему было так хорошо с Крисом, так… спокойно, словно не было никакого проклятья, словно его место рядом с Крисом, а теперь… а теперь все закончится. Крис…  
– Эй, эй, Себастиан, я здесь, – позвал знакомый голос, заставив через силу открыть глаза. Рядом обнаружился Крис, с широкой улыбкой, но испуганным взглядом. Он быстро обнял Себастиана, поняв, в чем дело, и скороговоркой проговорил на ухо: – Улыбнись, сейчас нас сфотографируют, и мы уйдем. Оргов я уже предупредил. Потерпи немного.  
Себастиан послушно улыбнулся и обнял его, уже практически ничего не соображая и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Защелкали затворы, ослепляя вспышками, а Крис рядом продолжал улыбаться и твердо поддерживать ослабшего Себастиана. После чего, помахав всем рукой, Крис утащил Себастиана к черному выходу, где их уже ждала машина.  
– Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, Себастиан, – как только они сели в салон, попробовал достучаться до него Крис. – Ну же, приятель. Не пугай меня!  
Но Себастиан сейчас плохо реагировал на слова, он весь напрягся, готовясь снова испытать острую, пронизывающую боль. Крис, заметив это, замолчал. После чего стал снимать с него все браслеты, кольца и подвески, которые с тихим звуком приземлялись на пол машины.  
– Ну, нет, нет, – шептал Крис, крепко обнимая тяжело дышащего и бледного, словно белое полотно, Себастиана, – я не позволю тебе снова страдать, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, я рядом, Себастиан, я с тобой, только не оставляй меня.  
Он шептал что-то еще, уткнувшись в затылок губами, гладил по голове и спине, стараясь держать себя в руках и не давать панике захватить еще и себя. Он нужен был Себастиану сейчас больше, чем себе. Он просто должен был его спасти.  
Себастиана внезапно затрясло. Крис испугался было, что его состояние ухудшается, но заглянув ему в лицо, удивился – бледность постепенно отступала и дыхание начало выравниваться, становиться спокойней и ровней. Крис еще крепче прижал его к себе, баюкая, словно маленького ребенка.  
– Ну же, приди в себя, – шептал он, поглаживая Себастиана по спине, – ради меня. Пожалуйста…  
Себастиан вдруг пошевелился и неожиданно неловко обнял Криса, теснее прижимаясь к нему.  
– Себ? – позвал Крис, ему почему-то стало еще страшнее, чем минуту назад.  
– Мне лучше, – слабым голосом ответил Себастиан, – не знаю почему, но лучше. Это ты во всем виноват, ты спас меня… кажется.  
– Придурок! – облегченно рассмеялся Крис, целуя его в мокрый висок. – Как же ты меня напугал!  
И в этот момент Себастиан понял, что с Крисом ему ни страшно никакое проклятье. Оно почему-то и так удивительным образом не распространялось на Криса. Может, это был знак? И Себастиану нужен был только Крис?

  
  
Прошел почти год прежде, чем Себастиан осознал, что проклятья нет.  
Сначала он думал, что Крис оказался исключением, и его просто нужно было коснуться, сняв все заговоренные украшения. Но нет, как оказалось, проклятье перестало работать совсем. Понял это Себастиан на Визардовском коне. Вернее, пришлось понять.  
Приехав в отель, оказалось, что организаторы напутали не только с бронью номера, но и не забрали его багаж из аэропорта. А в чемодане была шкатулка с заговоренными украшениями!  
Себастиан был в панике. Он не мог представить, как выйти к такому скоплению народа и без защиты! Отменить все он не мог – неустойка бы была огромной, да и фанаты… Пожалуй, многотысячная толпа разъяренных фанатов была куда хуже, чем выплата неустойки.  
С трудом подавив желание тут же позвонить Крису – тот не так давно улетел на съемки сиквела Мстителей в Корею и узнай он о случившемся, сразу бы захотел вернуться – Себастиан принялся наматывать по номеру круги, пытаясь придумать, что делать. Но время шло, а решения не находилось.  
Себастиан нервничал до тех пор, пока не пришло время его выхода. Организатор вежливо постучала в дверь и пригласила пройти на фотоопы. Себастиан запаниковал еще сильнее, но затем постарался взять себя в руки и решил – как только он почувствует себя нехорошо, сразу же уйдет.  
Но его опасения не оправдались – первая девушка скромно обняла его, и Себастиан не почувствовал ничего. Совершенно ничего! Поняв это, он растерянно моргнул как раз в тот момент, когда щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата. Себастиан нахмурился, представив, с каким выражением вышел на фотографии и жестом показал фотографу сделать еще один снимок, а сам по-другому обнял девушку, думая, что ему, возможно, просто показалось. Но нет… боли не было!  
Сначала в это поверилось с трудом, но когда и следующий фанат не вызвал в нем ничего, никаких неприятных ощущений, Себастиан понял, что все, кажется, он свободен. По-настоящему свободен! Он так обрадовался, что не мог удержаться и перестать обнимать и тискать своих фанатов, фотографируясь с теми, с кем запрещали организаторы, посылая их и нарушая правила. Одним словом, Себастиан хотел поделиться своим счастьем с другим! Он столько лет был этого лишен и какие-то глупые рамки кона не помешают ему ощутить жизнь в полной мере!  
Столько лет он был вынужден не просто жить, а существовать. И вот сейчас Себастиан мог почувствовать себя нормальным, полноценным и вдохнуть полной грудью!  
От радости, переполнявшей его, хотелось кричать, что было сил. Но больше всего хотелось поделиться новостью с Крисом, который, похоже, и был ключом к разрушению проклятья. Почему и как это случилось – Себастиану было наплевать, главное, что теперь Крис был с ним, а Себастиан не был проклят. Они могли попробовать стать счастливыми! Хотя, Себастиан и без того был счастлив – Крис, ни смотря ни на что все еще был рядом и дал понять, что никуда не собирался уходить сам.  
Себастиан с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не позвонить Крису или не написать ему смску. Лучше он подождет завершения кона и приедет сам. Такую новость лучше сказать лично.

Крис буквально вполз в свой трейлер, кинув щит Капитана Америки на кресло и упал на диван, не заметив ничего вокруг. Он так измотался за сегодняшний день: съемки проходили с самого утра и были насыщены сплошными трюками. Поэтому сейчас хотелось одного – упасть и проспать сутки. Хотя нет, больше всего хотелось позвонить и узнать, как там Себастиан после кона. У Криса даже не было времени, чтобы залезть в твиттер или на тумблер, чтобы посмотреть фотки.  
Он слепо потянулся к столику, где с утра должен был остаться его телефон, но внезапно наткнулся на что-тотеплое. Нахмурившись, Крис медленно исследовал это «что-то», не отрывая головы от подушки, и пришел к выводу, что под пальцами находиться чья-то нога. Решив, что от переутомления у него уже начались галлюцинации, Крис повернул голову и открыл глаза.  
– Ты бы хоть шлем снял, – улыбнулся Себастиан, – ничего не слышишь же.  
– Себ? – удивленно вскинулся Крис, подскочив с дивана, но потом опомнился и кинулся его обнимать. – Как ты?.. Откуда?  
– К тебе приехал, – обнимая его в ответ, улыбнулся Себастиан, – не мог по телефону рассказать.  
– Что рассказать? – отстранился Крис. – Прозвучало так, как будто ты хочешь признаться в том, что беременный.  
– Придурок! – пихнул его Себастиан. – Лучше.  
– Лучше? – переспросил Крис, нахмурившись.  
– Проклятье разрушилось, – не сдержав улыбки, выпалил Себастиан.  
– Что? Как?! – удивленно уставился на него Крис.  
– Не знаю, это нужно у тебя спросить, – весело пожал плечами Себастиан, принявшись снимать с Криса шлем. – Похоже, все получилось, как в сказке, – стоило принять тебя полностью и вуа-ля!  
– Себ…– прошептал Крис, после чего дернул его на себя и с чувством поцеловал, как давно хотелось, но было нельзя. Вернее, страшно. Да и не знал он, как по-другому выразить переполняющие его в эту минуту эмоции. А Себастиан внезапно замер в руках, ощущая внутри что-то теплое и пушистое, такое можно было запросто принять за счастье… Стоп. Так это оно и было! Только… кажется, Криса…  
Разорвав поцелуй, Себастиан подозрительно посмотрел на Криса:  
– Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?  
– Эээм…– моргнул Крис, не понимая, что от него хотят в такой момент.  
– Попробуй описать словами, – настаивал Себастиан.  
– Хм…– задумался Крис, – не знаю, но что-то такое… боже, – тихо сказал он, закрыв глаза. – Не убивай меня за это, хорошо? Потому что прозвучит совершено по-идиотски.  
– Давай уже! – подбодрил его Себастиан, потому что уже понял, что не ошибся в предположении.  
– Что-то теплое, не знаю, светлое… – начал перечислять Крис.  
– Кажется, я чувствую твои эмоции, - ляпнул Себастиан, перебив его.  
– Что? – прищурился Крис, – Ты уверен?!  
Себастиан в ответ кивнул, потому что на коне ничего подобного не ощущал, совсем ничего, а стоило коснуться Криса…  
– Почему? Побочный эффект проклятья? – предположил Крис.  
– Не знаю, но по правде говоря – мне плевать, – широко улыбнулся Себастиан. – Чувствовать тебя – меньшее из зол.  
– Ну, спасибо, – буркнул Крис.  
– Эй! Я же пошутил! – обнял его Себастиан. – С таким проклятьем я с удовольствием смирюсь.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что на съемках, давшим толчок к развитию его карьеры, Себастиан повстречает еще и человека, который сможет разрушить проклятье, висевшее Дамокловым мечем над ним больше двадцати лет. И что этот же человек научит его не бояться чувствовать…  
Себастиан улыбнулся Крису и поцеловал так, как и не мечтал уже – не торопясь, не думая о заклятиях и позволяя обнимать себя.  
И за то, что в итоге он получил Криса – Себастиан готов был поблагодарить Кэмелию и помучиться двадцать лет. Теперь рядом был Крис, а значит – можно вздохнуть полной грудью и отпустить себя. Ведь у них все только начиналось.

[ ](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2015/01/07/8df1b47ba104c570a2012262c2728afd.png)


End file.
